Estereótipos
by Signorina Ariel
Summary: Sasuke é visto como o garoto rico e fútil. Naruto como o motoqueiro insano e 'bad boy'. Duas realidades que colidem. Isso vai dar certo? Eu acho que não. Romance, Comédia, toneladas de sarcasmo viajado, Motocross e... yaoi. Oneshot.


Yo! Alguns avisos:

1°- Naruto não é meu.

2° - Isso é yaoi. Terá lemon

3° - Minha primeira tentativa de fazer algo engraçado. Os personagens estão Ooc.

4° - É Narusasu.

Os olhos de Uchiha Sasuke percorreram o e-mail de novo. Ele gravara o conteúdo lá pela décima sétima vez que lera, mas duas horas depois ainda não conseguia se livrar do choque pós-traumático.

"_Querido e adorado sobrinho,_

_ Circunstâncias imprevisíveis e potencialmente preocupantes me fizeram ter que preparar uma viagem de emergência para a filial da Uchihacorp nas Bahamas. Ficarei aqui pelos próximos dois meses de verão para assegurar-me que o futuro patrimônio seu e de seu irmão não seja prejudicado. Mas não pense que isso me fez esquecer meus deveres como seu guardião legal. Em vista da queda visível de suas notas na escola e do proporcional aumento da sua fatura no cartão de crédito, eu estou bloqueando sua conta corrente no banco e suspendendo sua mesada até que você volte a merecê-la. Faço isso pensando em como a experiência pessoal de força-lo a arrumar um trabalho construirá o seu caráter como homem digno de seu sobrenome. Em virtude da ampla carga de deveres sobre meus ombros, estarei incomunicável durante todo o período em que ficar no verão dos trópicos. _

_PS.: Itachi já está ciente de minhas ordens e está proibido de lhe ajudar._

_Com todo o amor de seu tio,_

_Madara."_

Sasuke se perguntou se a pena para assassinato com o agravante de tortura cruel e desumana era muito longa. Perpetua talvez? Hum... Se ele conseguisse o acervo adequado de livros e uma cela individual, o castigo seria bem suportável... Mas, ai se lembrou que, para essas coisas, era necessário dinheiro. Coisa que - graças a Madara - no momento não tinha. Droga! Fim do plano A.

O adolescente se levantou da cama indo procurar o único consolo acessível no momento. A cafeteira. Sasuke era um viciado nas maravilhas do café desde os seis anos. Enquanto preparava o néctar dos deuses, o email do seu tio – que o Diabo em pessoa queimasse sua alma no inferno enquanto os vermes se refestelavam com sua carne podre - graciosamente lhe mandara, logo depois de fugir na calada da noite. Obviamente Madara amava demais sua vida para dar-lhe a noticia pessoalmente. Ou talvez, fosse só mais um dos seus joguinhos já que: 1, não existia _nenhuma_ filial da Uchihacorp nas Bahamas. 2, Madara não era responsável por nada dentro da Uchihacorp. Era sabido que ele era filho bastardo de um caso do seu avô e queimou todas as poucas chances que tinha de conseguir alguma fatia do império Uchiha quando sua conduta sexual escandalosa ganhou fama. Não que o próprio lamenta-se. Dono de seis boates, três clubes de BDSM, quatro restaurantes e uma cadeia de hotéis, todos oito estrelas, ele não tinha problemas com dinheiro. 3, Madara resolvera sumir justo quando seu caso 'oh, tããão secreto', o empresário _casado_ Hashirama Senju, tirou férias.

Sasuke bufou enquanto batia o pão de caixa na mesa. _Ele_ sempre preparou suas refeições, não interfonava para a empregada enquanto estava na cama, envolto com um pijama de seda chinesa. Que moral Madara tinha para insinuar que ele era um gastador irresponsável? Tá legal, suas notas caíram um pouco, mas ele era inteligente o suficiente para recuperá-las. Não era sua culpa que as competições amadoras de MotoCross resolveram cair no meio do ano letivo, aumentado seus gastos e diminuindo seu tempo. Pelo amor de Deus, seus amigos o chamavam de certinho! Ele poderia ser um Nerd!

Conviver com tio Madara era como andar numa montanha-russa com defeito, no meio de um furacão, com uma chuva de meteoros destruindo a cidade. O velho definia o termo excêntrico. Pra falar a verdade, tinha uma foto dele no dicionário ao lado dessa palavra. Madara beirava os quarenta anos com cara de metade disso, apenas pelos milagres da boa genética. Era um verdadeiro lorde em eventos sociais, com a cabeleira enorme sempre brilhante, o sorriso cretino e o humor mordaz. Sasuke morava com ele fazia quatro anos e perdera conta de quantos homens, mulheres, indefinidos, amantes, casos, prostitutas, rapidinhas, amigos-com-vantagens, inimigos-com-tesão, tivera a honra '?' de tomar café da manhã, depois de uma noite repleta de barulhos _altos_ vindos do quarto do tio. Era tão comum ver o homem sair com um terno bem cortado, feito sob medida, para o trabalho ou vê-lo sair de camiseta branca, - expondo, _pasmem_ os músculos bem trabalhados - calças jeans velhas e botas escuras para pegar uma moto e sumir no mundo. Depois ele voltava - horas ou dias – bêbado, cheirando a tudo que é inferninho. Ele tomava um banho, um café quente, um cochilo de trinta minutos e estava novo em folha. Pronto para o segundo round.

Era essa criatura que deixava o sobrinho sem nenhum centavo para ensinar-lhe uma lição de vida. Seu guardião legal. Sasuke se perguntava como o tio tivera permissão de circular entre os _homo sapiens sapiens,_ que dirá conseguir a guarda dele na justiça. Um dos grandes mistérios do universo. Ao lado do inicio da vida. E da morte de Elvis.

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...

"Cara, você está tão fodido." Risadinhas.

Essa era toda a ajuda que seu melhor amigo, desde infância, Suigetsu, tinha a lhe oferecer. Sasuke olhou para ele, ponderando se poderia descarregar seu ódio naquele ser. Seria tão relaxante. O Uchiha tinha a lembrança de ter lido que um cara em Nova York se salvou da cadeia por bárbaro espancamento, alegando acesso momentâneo de loucura.

"Ei, ei, ei, pode parar emanar a aura de psicopata. Eu quero te ajudar." Suigetsu era um sacana por natureza, mas tinha instinto de sobrevivência.

"Rir não é exatamente uma ajuda, gênio. Se esforce mais." Sasuke bufou, mirando o jovem a sua frente. Suigetsu tinha cabelos loiríssimos beirando a brancos e olhos lilases graças à ascendência finlandesa. Seria a epitome de um bom garoto, se não pintasse as pontas do cabelo liso de azul-berrante e usa-se um conjunto de roupas roxas que o faziam meio punk meio fugido do hospício. Uma tremenda agressão visual. Quando Sasuke e ele vagavam por ai, era comum ver pessoas mudando de calçada. O Uchiha gostava de pensar que não era por culpa dele.

"Estou tentando! Você sabe que não sou mentalmente capacitado antes do meio-dia." Então, por que diabos ele estudava na parte da manhã? "Você ligou pro seu irmão?"

"Madara tinha ligado antes. Itachi me mandou aguentar firme e jogar pelas regras." De que adianta ter um irmão gênio fazendo doutorado em ciências econômicas em Oxoford, se ele não te mandava dinheiro? Era inútil.

"Fez chantagem emocional?"

"Itachi não tem emoções."

"Mandou ele se foder certo?" Suigetsu achava que tudo poderia ser resolvido com o um bom _foda-se._

"Mais de uma vez. Com veemência".

"O que ele disse?"

"Que a experiência talvez fosse boa pra mim."

"Merda nenhuma. Ele estava com medo do Madara."

"Qualquer ser humano tem medo do Madara. É uma reação natural."

"Você acabou de dizer que Itachi não tinha emoções."

"Eu reformulo: Itachi não tem emoções quando não traz vantagens pra ele."

"Sua família é uma droga."

"Eu sei."

"Então voltamos ao ponto inicial: Você está fodido." Típico de Suigetsu uma argumentação sem sentido que não leva a lugar nenhum. Sasuke estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça.

"Só relembrando, Sui: você não está me ajudando."

"Você pediu ajuda ao cara errado, Sasuke. Sou um adolescente rico, esnobe e cretino. Sei _gastar_ dinheiro, não ganhá-lo."

Sasuke estava chegando ao seu limite com o melhor amigo. Tentou lembrar de todos os bons momentos com ele e se concentrar neles para que ideias de mutilação fugissem da sua mente. Com mórbido prazer, descobriu que os bons momentos eram bem poucos.

"O que eu quero é que você me ajude a arrumar um emprego, imbecil!"

O queixo de Hozuki foi ao chão.

"Você... Quer... _Trabalhar_?" A frase tinha soado como 'Você quer ter sexo com Orochimaru?'

"Qual é o problema nisso?"

"Todos!" o adolescente jogou as mãos para o céu. "Penhore algumas coisas da casa! Ou eu te empresto dinheiro! Ou arrume uma namorada que te sustente! _Eu não posso ter um amigo proletário. _O que você acha que isso faria com a minha reputação?"

"Você é gay e sabe disso." O moreno bufou. "Primeiro: sua mesada mal te sustenta, como você vai emprestar dinheiro pra alguém? Segundo: o que você acha que Madara vai fazer comigo se eu sumir com as coisas dele? Terceiro: acho que você já tinha chegado a conclusão de que sou assexual."

O jovem de cabelo tingindo fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços em profunda concentração. Os segundos passaram enquanto ele meditava sobre o problema. Suigetsu saiu do transe dando um soco na mesa e apontado para o amigo.

"Você podia se prostituir!" Uma aura negra cobriu a sala.

Sasuke era um Uchiha. Ele era a nata de indiferença fria e desdenhosa. Um ser de intelecto e maturidade superior.

Ele continuou acreditando nisso vinte minutos depois, quando os dois saíram da mansão. A imagem das contusões no rosto do seu amigo não diminuíam em nada a sua convicção.

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...

Sasuke era uma pessoa socialmente restrita – ou socialmente retardada – dependendo do ponto do vista. Então, além de Suigetsu, só havia mais duas pessoas que ele poderia pedir conselhos... Juugo e Karin. Eles não foram de grande ajuda. Para falar a verdade, não foram de ajuda nenhuma, visto que não tinham ideias. A amizade é um conceito superestimado.

Então, o jovem gênio se viu obrigado a lidar com o problema sozinho. Em quatro dias, conseguira ser demitido da cafeteria, da livraria do shopping e da biblioteca da faculdade. Sasuke realizava o serviço impecavelmente, mas de algum modo totalmente misterioso - a boca enorme de Karin - toda a escola soube de seu pequeno problema. O que ocasionou um fluxo ilimitado de menininhas bobas em todos os ditos estabelecimentos. Confusão armada, o garoto perdeu todos os empregos no espaço de um dia. Tinha 11 dólares e cinquenta centavos no bolso e um longo verão pela frente. Sua moto estava entregue às traças, seu tio estava num paraíso tropical entregue aos prazeres do sadomasoquismo e seu suposto melhor amigo morria de rir da sua desgraça.

"Eu já disse que não." Sasuke murmurou contra o celular.

"Vamos lá, Sasukinho" A voz subiu uma oitava tentando soar convincente. "Juugo e Karin já estão aqui! Nós pagamos a entrada para você, seu cretino! Sei que seu lance é rali de motos, mas..."

"Enduro." Disse Sasuke, entre os dentes. "Motocross em modalidade Enduro, não _rali de motos_."

"Tá, que seja, mais isso é muito louco! Os caras dão saltos insanos! Todas essas acrobacias, parece, tipo, show de circo..."

"Isso é Motocross Freestyle, seu ignorante."

"Você sabe que eu não ligo a mínima, né? Vem logo, eu sei que você está louco pra ver isso."

E contra isso Sasuke não tinha argumentos. Ele era louco por motos desde sempre. Uma paixão que partilhava com seu tio. Madara tinha uma tremenda coleção de bebês supermodernos até clássicos raríssimos na garagem. Era Sasuke quem as restaurava e cuidava delas com o carinho que não tinha por coisas vivas. Há dois anos, o adolescente começou a participar de competições de Motocross. As corridas de Enduro eram, de longe, suas favoritas. Na pista de terra, cheia de pedras e obstáculos naturais, ele não era Uchiha Sasuke, sobrinho do magnata louco. Não era o príncipe de gelo do colégio mais caro dos EUA. E não era a criança que sobreviveu a um trágico acidente de carro que o deixou órfão. Ele era só Sasuke. Um piloto. E não havia maior liberdade do que essa.

E, além disso, havia o fato que Suigetsu pagava tudo.

"Encontre-me na entrada da arena."

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...

Os adolescentes sentaram na parte mais alta da arquibancada. Karin e Suigetsu dois passos atrás, brigando sobre alguma coisa sem importância. Juugo, como sempre, parecia passivamente feliz por estar com eles. Andava ao lado de Sasuke, perdido no seu mundinho particular.

"Já encontrou um trabalho?" Juugo parecia estar acordando de sonho toda vez que falava. Podia ser fruto de uma personalidade calma. Ou de um coquetel muito louco de drogas.

"Ainda não." Sasuke bufou. Seu orgulho era única coisa que o impedia de ligar para Itachi, implorando como um patético perdedor. O garoto tinha muito orgulho. Suficiente para quatro vidas. Porém, não se comia orgulho e a despensa da mansão estava esvaziando. A possibilidade de ser um perdedor bem alimentado estava sendo analisada por um ângulo totalmente novo. Orgulho era um pecado capital, no fim das contas e...

"Não se preocupe tanto, Sasuke, você vai arranjar um jeito." Típico de Juugo. Uma declaração simples esbanjando confiança nas habilidades dos amigos. O adolescente enorme era silenciosamente protetor de todos eles, em especial de Sasuke, pelo qual nutria um afeto beirando a uma devoção natural e sem compromissos.

Sasuke apreciava isso. Ou passou a apreciar quando as desconfianças que o outro nutrisse algum tipo de obsessão doentia se esvaíram com o tempo. Karin e sua paixonite já eram bem difíceis de lidar.

O grupo de amigos, todos com 16 anos, tinham a vida de riqueza e festas que todo o adolescente sonha. Eram tidos como os reis do pedaço, os monarcas da escola. Ou alguma idiotice assim, Sasuke francamente deixou de prestar atenção nos títulos depois que o chamaram de 'Adônis vestindo Prada'. O garoto levava a fama sem ter feito nada. Tá certo que ele só vestia roupas de marca, era orgulhoso e nascera com boa genética. Mas isso não o fazia um riquinho fútil, retardado. Ele tinha um plano de vida de seis anos. Sério. Estava lá no seu notebook, seu futuro cuidadosamente traçado. Incluindo a faculdade onde iria, cursos de especialização que faria, o lugar onde trabalharia e possíveis lugares para morar. Mostrara para Suigetsu uma vez. Ele o fez jurar nunca mostrar aquela prova incontestável do seu nerdismo para mais ninguém.

"Você quer?" O punk lhe estendeu seu cachorro-quente.

"Não como coisas sujas da rua." Sasuke resmungou.

"E você me chamou de gay. Fala sério."

"Pare de atormentar o Sasuke, seu débil." Karin lhe deu uma tapa na nuca.

"Au! Você é uma puta cruel, Karin!"

"Do que você me chamou?"

"Vai começar." Juugo disse.

A gritaria nas arquibancadas teve inicio. O primeiro piloto já estava posicionando na base da rampa. Acima deles, havia uma cabine com um locutor de voz extremamente fina, para um homem. Era irritante, mas quando as luzes acenderam e o motoqueiro de nome Gaara saltou mandando um 'Christ Air', posicionando os pés na suspensão dianteira da moto, o corpo ficando oblíquo à máquina, completamente solto no ar, a multidão urrou. Sasuke sorriu. Aquilo era diversão.

Ao todo foram 12 competidores, cada um tinha dois minutos para impressionar os jurados. Aquilo não era a modalidade de Sasuke, mas ele entedia dela o suficiente para explicar aos amigos os nomes das manobras. Tudo era vivo e eletrizante, fazia o garoto comichar para dar um volta com sua moto. O sexto piloto sofreu uma queda feia ao aterrissar de mau jeito em um "Kiss of Death" – a moto ficava perpendicular ao solo no salto e o piloto impulsiona o corpo para cima, formando um ângulo de 90° com a máquina, a cabeça indo em direção ao para-lama dianteiro – fazendo o torneio parar por 15 minutos. Karin escondeu o rosto na manga Juugo até os amigos garantirem que o homem estava vivo. Um pulso torcido fora o saldo de danos de Inuzuka Kiba. Após a pista liberada, o show continuou.

A primeira impressão que Sasuke teve do nono motoqueiro é que ele devia ser de um desses grupos que defendem a preservação da natureza e o uso de energia renovável. Definitivamente era isso, já que sua moto e seu macacão eram ambos laranja berrante. O tipo que podia iluminar, sozinho, toda a arena, dispensando os refletores. Ninguém avisou a esse cara que ele tinha se perdido no caminho para usina de energia? Sasuke fez um trejeito de desdém com a boca. Suigetsu ao seu lado dava risadinhas. Sasuke ponderou se no final das contas, ele era um riquinho esnobe. Talvez ele não devesse julgar tanto as pessoas.

"Agora pra vocês: Uzumaki Naruto." Soou a voz infernal do locutor. Onde diabos arranjaram esse cara?

Naruto... Naruto? Quem é que se chamava 'bolo de peixe'? É, Provado. Sasuke não é um esnobe. Sua antipatia era totalmente justificada.

O moreno cruzou os braços se preparando para críticas ácidas, mas elas nunca tiveram a chance de sair da sua boca. No primeiro salto o motoqueiro laranja executou um 'Backflip Superman'. Simplesmente, um giro de 360° para trás, com a cereja no bolo de que no exato instante que a moto está totalmente de cabeça para baixo o piloto sai dela ficando perpendicular a máquina e ao chão, apenas segurando o guidom. A manobra foi perfeita. Se Sasuke não tivesse anos de treinamento na arte da impassividade – o que inclui não esboçar reação quando seu tio entra no seu quarto às duas da manhã, seminu, cheio de marcas de arranhões e com um longo bastão fino de espancamento, perguntando se você tem lubrificante – seu queixo teria ido ao chão. As arquibancadas foram todas ao delírio no que foi, sem favor nenhum, a melhor apresentação da noite. O tal Uzumaki conseguiu a pontuação mais alta.

Os outros competidores se esforçaram, afinal aquela era a classificatória do torneio internacional, mas no final, o ouro foi para Naruto. O tal Gaara ficou em segundo lugar e o último a se apresentar, um piloto chamando Utakata, em terceiro.

A premiação foi regada a troféus e outras firulas. Sasuke estava longe do pódio então só pode ver duas cabeleiras chamejantes. Uma loira e uma vermelha. Só quando os rostos apareceram no telão é que o menino os viu.

Sua atração por homens fora descoberta no inicio da adolescência. Uma transição simples e sem drama. Um belo dia ele acordou, ligou a TV e viu que preferia corpos fortes e musculosos à peitos e curvas. Ele morava há tempo o suficiente com Madara para aquilo ser uma coisa banal. Cara, eu sou gay... Hum... O que tem de café da manhã?

Mesmo coberto de suor e meio ofegante, aquele Naruto era uma visão. O rosto de traços fortes e marcados, cabelos loiros despenteados, olhos absurdamente azuis e pele com um legítimo bronzeado californiano. Uau, era impressão ou estava ficando quente?

"Sasuke... Sasuke!" A voz de Karin.

"Que foi?"

"Anko me ligou! Festa na casa dela."

"Já começou?" Suigetsu a encarou "São sete e meia."

"Começou? Kabuto já vomitou na sala."

"Adorável." Murmurou o Uchiha, sarcástico.

"Vamos logo!" Karin se levantou, atropelando todo mundo que ainda estava sentado. Os meninos a seguiram resignados, deixando com Juugo o encargo de pedir desculpas.

"Eu não vou." Sasuke disse assim que saíram da arena.

"Não seja estraga prazeres, Susu! Vai ter litros de álcool." Os olhos de Sasuke se apertaram ao som do apelido ridículo.

"Eu não bebo."

"Música alta a noite toda."

"Eu não danço"

"Toda a galera da escola."

"Odeio aglomerações."

"Dúzias de garotas gostosas e fáceis."

"Assexual, lembra?"

"Vá se foder, Sasuke!" Gritou Suigetsu, completamente frustrado com seu melhor amigo.

"Deixe o Sasuke em paz." Falou Juugo, colocando a mão no ombro do punk, conciliador. "Eu também não quero ir. Posso voltar com ele e você e Karin vão para a festa."

"Que seja! Mexam-se! Anko me falou que tem noticias quentes." Fofoca era a única coisa que tirava o a atenção de Karin do Sasuke.

"Ok, ok." Suigetsu foi para o lado dela. "Depois eu conto com detalhes a orgia louca que tive essa noite enquanto vocês estavam em casa assistindo comédia romântica."

Sasuke lançou seu melhor olhar de desprezo ao casal antes de tomar a direção contrária, com Juugo em seus calcanhares. O vento frio da noite passava por eles, fazendo Sasuke esquecer das distrações da tarde e do rosto marcante de Uzumaki Naruto e voltar a ruminar sobre seus problemas. Juugo sentiu a repentina queda de humor, mas absteve-se de fazer comentários. Sasuke não gostava de ser aplacado como uma criança. Ele não precisava de chavões tranquilizadores do tipo 'tudo vai acabar bem'.

O clima esfriava rapidamente fazendo os dois apertarem a passo. Juugo os conduziu para um atalho, levando Sasuke por um monte de ruas que ele nunca tinha andando. Ao passar por uma avenida particularmente deserta, os olhos de Sasuke vaguearam entediados pelos estabelecimentos até parar em um. O garoto estancou.

Juugo, percebendo que seu amigo já não o seguia, parou para olhar Sasuke lendo um anúncio pregado numa parede. Ele andou até o moreno, curioso com o que prendera sua atenção. Ali, impressas no papel, estavam as cinco palavras que podiam salvar a pele do Uchiha pelos próximos dois meses.

"Precisa-se de mecânico de motos."

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...

"Você tem certeza que está no lugar certo?" Sasuke ouviu pela terceira vez.

"Eu tenho. Vocês precisam de um mecânico de motos. Eu estou me candidatando." Falou o garoto. Toda a diplomacia e cortesia. Exceto o tom que indicava que estava falando algo muito óbvio a uma criança muito burra.

O homem negro de cabelos completamente brancos, apesar de jovem, suspirou. "Que seja. Não sou eu quem decide. Venha moleque vou te apresentar ao chefe."

Darui já ouvira falar da expressão 'choque de realidades', mas nunca a entendera até esta manhã. Ao abrir a oficina que trabalhava há oito anos e ver um moleque perfeitamente arrumado e perfumado, de um jeito que gritava 'dinheiro!', parado, olhando para ele. O garoto tinha aqueles rostos que se viam em revistas. Darui esperou, certo que o menino ia dizer que se perdeu e pedir informações para chegar ao shopping ou a algum lugar igualmente fresco. Não foi o que aconteceu

"Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. Eu vim pelo anúncio." Tá ceeeeeerto. Ok! Onde estão as câmeras? Era pegadinha, né?

Não viu câmeras. A rua estava deserta. E o moleque não gritou 'Primeiro de Abril!', mesmo assim ele perguntou, para ter certeza. Obtendo a mesma resposta, mandou o moreninho entrar. Ele tinha muitas coisas para fazer hoje. Que Killer Bee despachasse essa criatura.

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...

"Deixa eu entender: Você se diz mecânico? E quer o trabalho?"

Se Sasuke achava que o homem que o atendeu era uma massa de músculos surda e desmiolada não se comparava ao futuro patrão. O homem era enorme e intimidante tinha, _chifres_ tatuados na cara, óculos escuros e ouvia '50 cent' num volume alto o suficiente para fazer os vidros tremerem.

"Eu não tenho cursos, mas sou experiente o suficiente." Falou o Uchiha, tentando forçar a voz a cima da música obscena.

"Sim, sim, porque andou brincando com as motos do titio, já ouvi. Mas escute aqui filho, isso é uma oficina especializada. Recebemos os filhos-da-mãe mais frescos de todo o país pra cuidarmos das suas máquinas. Por que eu deveria pagar 500 dólares por semana a um riquinho sem diploma que só pode me dar meio expediente?"

Sasuke ponderou um pouco, cansado de gritar ele andou até a mesa de Killer Bee, lhe furtando o controle remoto. Ignorando o 'Hei' violento ele desligou o som. O silencio ressoando assustadoramente alto.

"Fazemos um trato: eu trabalho aqui hoje. Faço tudo que você mandar e não precisa me dar um centavo por isso. No fim do expediente você diz se me contrata ou não."

Killer Bee ficou chocado. Ninguém, repetindo, _ninguém _mexia com seu som. Ele olhou para o adolescente que tinha praticamente metade do seu tamanho e não viu nada além de confiança.

"Você tem bolas, moleque, eu gosto disso." Ele recostou na cadeira. "Tem uma Suzuki lá fora com problemas no motor. O dono precisa dela funcionando hoje e está disposto a me pagar muito por isso." Killer Bee colocou os pés em cima da mesa. "Faça sua mágica"

Sasuke deu um meio sorriso arrogante ouvindo o tom descrente do homem "Certo, Hachibi." Disse ele, usando o apelido esquisito que o outro homem usou.

"E é pra me chamar de senhor, moleque!"

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...

Dizer que o trabalho na oficina era difícil era um eufemismo cruel. Sasuke trocou cabos, restaurou pinturas e concertou motores até os músculos começarem uma rebelião contra ele. Darui, C e os outros não deram nenhuma folga querendo 'ver o riquinho pedir penico'. Mas Sasuke era um Uchiha. Ele não se rendia. Ele enfrentava as dificuldades. Ele debochava dos inimigos. Ele precisava de uma aspirina.

Os clientes que chegavam eram de todos os tipos, mas todos, sem exceção, arregalavam os olhos quando era o adolescente que os atendia. Afinal, ele estava totalmente fora do estereótipo de 'homem grande rude e iletrado' que se espera como mecânico. A única coisa que ele conseguia seguir era estar sujo. Mas era praticamente impossível ficar limpo naquele ambiente quente.

No fim do dia Sasuke, impressionou todos os seus colegas de trabalho. Ele marchou decidido até a sala de Killer Bee, onde o homem o viu e caiu na gargalhada.

"Parece que você caiu num balde de lixo." Ele se sacudiu "Mas, você aguentou o serviço e é tão bom quanto diz ser... Então, bem vindo à bordo, moleque! Quem sabe nós não conseguimos fazer você parecer um homem."

Sasuke resmungou um agradecimento saindo do lugar com murmúrios de adeus de seus novos colegas de trabalho. Ele andou até sua casa e foi direto para o chuveiro, demorou meia a hora e saiu para seu quarto, caindo na cama. Morto para o mundo.

Depois de duas semanas de dores, cansaço e noites mal dormidas, Sasuke conseguiu se acostumar à nova rotina. Quase ninguém da escola sabia de suas habilidades com as motos, então, no novo emprego, ele estava seguro das suas fãs. Quanto ao trabalho, estava cada vez melhor. Na maioria das vezes ele ajudava com o serviço de Darui, que era um ser completamente _zen _que parecia funcionar em câmera lenta. Nada irritava Darui. Nada o incomodava. Nada o tirava do gracioso passo tartaruga em que ele levava a vida em geral. C era algum tipo de gênio. Era bom para o grupo, já que ele era quem acalmava os ânimos se surgisse alguma tensão. Tirando o humor sempre péssimo de Karui – a única mulher do lugar –, as conversas sem pé nem cabeça de Omoi – drogas, suspeitava Sasuke – e os surtos de compositor do patrão, com seus raps horríveis, o ambiente não era intragável.

Sasuke agora andava com regatas para lidar com o calor do salão e suas jeans estavam podres e rasgadas. Rendera algumas piadinhas sobre sua 'magreza' e seu 'rostinho de revista', mas o garoto não podia lutar com a genética. Ele tinha músculos, mas eles eram longilíneos como todo bom Uchiha. Ele nunca seria bombado. Um fato que aprendeu a aceitar desde sempre. E, enquanto pudesse lidar com as motos sem problemas, ele estava satisfeito. Obrigado.

Hoje não parecia ser um dia diferente. Killer Bee cantava algo de sua autoria, que era, bom... Um lixo, como sempre. Karui e Omoi brigavam em algum lugar ao fundo, parecendo uma versão de Suigetsu e Karin. E C dava um jeito numa Honda num canto. Ele ouviu a voz de Darui o chamando.

"Sasuke!" O garoto se virou, vendo o moreno se aproximar, limpando a graxa excessiva das mãos.

"Que foi?"

"Preciso que você suba lá no estoque e pegue a tinta azul marinho."

O Uchiha quase gemeu. O estoque era um buraco do inferno que nunca viu uma vassoura. Além de ser completamente bagunçado. Sasuke assentiu levemente antes de subir as escadas, infeliz. Isso ia levar metade do dia.

Enquanto vasculhava, pôde ouvir um reboliço no andar de baixo. Uma voz desconhecida gritou 'Bee, meu velho, preciso de você! Preciso de um milagre!' O som da risada escandalosa do seu chefe se seguiu a isso e depois um bando de conversas e grunhidos sem nenhum sentido.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, voltando à sua missão. Os minutos se passaram e o garoto finalmente achou a tinta. Descendo com ela numa mão e a outra se batendo, tentando se livrar da poeira. Madara ia _pagar_ por essa. A vingança do menino seria plena.

Os olhos percorreram o amplo salão com motos e equipamentos, agora vazio. Onde diabos tinha se metido todo mundo? Ele olhou para porta que levava à sala de Bee. Darui devia estar lá, mas, quando deu três passos em direção ao seu destino, ele estancou. Sua visão periférica captando algo que _não_ podia ser real.

Mas era. Sasuke se aproximou lentamente, com medo de que sua visão sumisse no ar como uma miragem. Diante dele estava uma moto. Ou melhor, estava uma das máquinas mais perfeitas criadas por mãos humanas. Uma Harley Davidson. Um sonho negro e metálico vindo direto de algum paraíso sem nome. Inicio dos anos oitenta. Lindamente conservada. O garoto andou em volta, congelando de novo. Dessa vez de horror.

A lateral esquerda da moto estava completamente arruinada. Quem foi o infiel que cometera aquela heresia? Pintura perdida. Montes de peças danificadas. Guidom retorcido. Uma violência, um ultraje. O maníaco que fizera aquilo merecia morrer.

Os instintos do Uchiha agiram sobre ele. Esquecendo tudo que pretendia fazer, sua mente lançou-se numa furiosa análise dos danos. Fez uma lista de tudo que precisava para concertos emergenciais na mente. Ele restaurara muitas das joias de Madara. Ele conseguiria salvar esta também. Exame feito, era hora de trabalhar.

Sasuke, toda vez que começava um projeto, se desligava do mundo. Nada além de ver o fruto de sua obra acabada era importante. Ele era assim nas corridas e em todo o resto. O garoto arrastou a moto para um canto da oficina e fez o que tinha que fazer.

O jovem francamente não fazia ideia do tempo que passou até ouvir uma voz rouca e divertida o chamando para realidade.

"Ora... Bee me disse que ela não tinha salvação, mas acho que ele se enganou. Agora, _quem diabos é você?"_

Aborrecido por ter sido interrompido, Sasuke mal registrou as palavras, ergueu a vista mal-humorada. E pela terceira vez no dia – isso estava ficando repetitivo –paralisou.

Ele reconheceria aquele rosto em qualquer lugar. Era o rosto aparecido em seus poucos sonhos nada inocentes. Em frente a ele, se erguia um homem que tinha, fácil, um metro e oitenta de altura, ombros largos e corpo deliciosamente musculoso. O bronzeado uniforme e a cabeleira loira eram exóticos e interessantes, um comercial de surf ambulante. Os olhos vivos e azuis e marcas estranhas, semelhantes a bigodes, em cada lado rosto. Uzumaki Naruto. É, quer saber? Era verdade. Algumas pessoas são _muito melhores_ pessoalmente.

A garganta de Sasuke secou. Ele se levantou vagamente consciente que seu cérebro entrou em curto-circuito. Naruto usava jeans artisticamente rasgado, uma camiseta laranja e um colete negro. Tudo no homem a sua frente emanava uma energia assustadora. Não ajudava nada ele também estar o encarando intensamente. Sasuke se sentiu exposto, fraco.

Aquilo foi o estalo que quebrou o encanto momentâneo. Uchiha Sasuke _não era_ fraco. E não se comportava como uma garotinha não importa o quão assumidamente gay fosse.

"Eu sou Sasuke. Trabalho aqui."

"Sério?" Os olhos percorreram seu corpo de cima a baixo. Sasuke não sentiu calafrios. Não senhor. De jeito nenhum. "Você me parece meio novinho pro serviço. A propósito, eu sou Uzumaki Naruto. A moto é minha." Ele estendeu a mão.

'Novinho pro serviço'? Esse idiota não sabia com quem estava lidando.

"Bolinho de Peixe? Esse é seu nome?" Sasuke pôs o máximo de incredulidade divertida que conseguiu naquela frase. Ele apertou a mão de Naruto. Era quente e grande. Mais uma vez Sasuke não pensou no que eram aquelas mãos quando empregadas em carícias. Não senhor. Uchihas não fantasiam com desconhecidos. Desconhecidos fantasiam com os Uchihas.

"Au, essa doeu!" Os olhos azuis cintilaram. Não era justo que além da cor, eles pudessem fazer isso. "Culpe o meu avô. A criatividade é dele."

Sasuke, apesar de ser gay e ter uma indiscutível beleza física, tinha um histórico realmente triste na área de relacionamentos. Ele tinha responsabilidades. Um plano de seis anos. E fracamente nenhum dos candidatos atendia suas exigências. Qual é? Ele não daria a qualquer mortal simplório a honra de sua companhia. Isso alimentava as afirmativas de Suigetsu sobre ele ser assexual. Além do garoto ter zero de conhecimento na área da paquera. Mas, quando alguém lhe dá um sorriso da linha cafajeste e recusa soltar sua mão, mesmo o aperto sendo trocado vários segundos antes, isso é um sinal claro, não é?

"Sasuke, ai está você!" A voz de Darui quebrou a tensão. Naruto rapidamente soltou a mão do Uchiha. "Cadê a tinta?"

Sasuke levou alguns segundos para lembrar o que era tinta. Depois apontou para a mesinha. Darui pegou a lata e se dirigiu a Naruto.

"Lamento cara, mas aqui não está mesmo especializado neste tipo de restauração. Killer Bee ficou de fazer algumas ligações. Você vai esperar?"

"Na verdade, eu acho que vocês tem exatamente o que eu preciso." Os olhos dele pousaram em Sasuke. "Ele estava dando um jeito na minha princesa. Parecia saber exatamente o que estava fazendo."

Quem é que chama a moto de princesa?

"Você pode cuidar de um estrago deste tamanho, moleque?" A voz de Bee assustou os três. "Sei que você é bom, mas isso requer um bocado de tempo."

"Eu acho que consigo. Meu tio já trouxe algumas em pior estado pra eu dar um jeito."

"Ela, além de ser um clássico, tem valor sentimental." Naruto disse "Detestaria ter que me desfazer."

"Se tem tanto valor pra você, como ela acabou neste estado?" Sasuke disse, incapaz de se controlar diante da mutilação que a moto sofrera.

"Um acidente infeliz com minha mãe e duas garrafas de tequila." Naruto deu de ombros. "Eu não estava em casa, quando cheguei, o estrago estava feito".

"Isso vai custar uma nota alta, você sabe, não é, moleque?"

"Você é um mercenário, Bee" Naruto choramingou. "Pense na nossa amizade"

"Nossa amizade não pode pagar as minhas contas, agora, seu dinheiro pode." Bee se virou para Sasuke. "Você vai ter dedicação exclusiva pra esta moto. Quero ela nova."

Sasuke deu ombros "Sem problemas."

"Temos um negócio, lourinho?"

"Claro que sim, Hachibi." Naruto murmurou, derrotado.

"Excelente." Bee girou os calcanhares e voltou para sua sala. Darui voltou ao trabalho e Sasuke também. Vivamente consciente dos olhos de Naruto o observando. Ele fez o melhor para ignorar, mas o loiro não se mexeu. Achando a situação incrivelmente incômoda, Sasuke murmurou, sem se virar. "Como você conseguiu essa moto?"

A voz de Naruto veio de algum ponto atrás dele. Perto. Muito perto.

"Ela era de um velho ranzinza da minha cidade. Eu a vi voltando da escola, tinha 14 anos. Bati na porta dele decido a comprá-la. Ele riu da minha cara e cobrou duas vezes o valor dela. Arrumei dois trabalhos e juntei cada centavo que ganhava neles e dos meus pais por 21 meses. Bati na porta dele de novo. Ele nem se lembrava de mim. Coloquei uma sacola com todo o dinheiro na frente dele e pedi as chaves. O velho entrou em choque. Me deu as chaves e eu a levei pra casa." Naruto riu da lembrança. Aquele som maravilhoso fez Sasuke ficar oprimido com a presença do homem. Ele se virou e Naruto continuava o olhando com aqueles olhos deslumbrantes. "Eu sempre fui um moleque teimoso e me tornei um homem teimoso. Não sei ouvir não como resposta. E, por causa disso, sempre consigo o que quero." Ele sorriu e Sasuke teve a súbita visão do dia nascendo. "Sempre, Sasuke."

Naruto se afastou e saiu da oficina e Sasuke se obrigou a não observá-lo como um animal babando. Assim que ele saiu, a temperatura da sala pareceu cair vários graus, o ar ficou mais respirável e o peso que oprimia seu peito sumiu, mas o alivio não foi nem um pouco bem-vindo. Sasuke suspirou. Aquilo não era nada bom. Nada bom mesmo.

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...

Sasuke não conseguiu dormir direito naquela noite, mesmo estando tão cansado como sempre. Começou a repetir para si mesmo que o motivo para aquela insônia era que as altas doses de cafeína, consumidas a maior parte da sua vida, estavam cobrando seu preço, de repente. Era uma explicação razoavelmente lógica. Mas, toda vez que afofava os travesseiros, procurava uma posição confortável e fechava os olhos, a imagem de um loiro, lindo e musculoso vinha a sua frente. Às vezes acompanhando o som maravilhoso de uma risada rouca que parecia percorrer todo seu corpo, o fazendo vibrar em ressonância e...

Droga Sasuke, foco... Foco!

Após o fim do expediente na oficina, o garoto foi direto para casa, mais rápido do que uma bala. E lá, pela primeira vez em sua memória, mandou a conduta Uchiha ao inferno e fez uma busca sobre Uzumaki Naruto na internet. Em 15 minutos tinha tudo. Vídeos das apresentações, entrevistas, ficha pessoal, até a página do Facebook. Descobriu que estava certo sobre suas suposições iniciais. Naruto era da Califórnia, tinha 23 anos e era a nova sensação nas competições de Motocross Freestyle, sempre fazendo as manobras mais insanas. E tinha um histórico de bebedeiras, festas, brigas e inúmeros casos suficientes para conseguir a alcunha de 'bad boy'. De fato, voavam fofocas sobre ele no circuito, algumas francamente assustadoras. O menino suspirou, o loiro era o típico cara que seus pais te avisam para manter distância e, obviamente, isso só o fazia mais tentador.

O Uchiha desligou seu notebook se jogando na cama. Sasuke sempre foi uma pessoa racional. Sempre traçava projetos para tudo. Ele _precisava_ disso. Ele era um Uchiha, afinal das contas. As pessoas sempre esperavam o melhor dele, nada menos. Depois da morte de seus pais, a pressão ficou pior, já que seus únicos parentes consistiam no seu irmão e no seu tio. Ambos, cada um a sua maneira, prodigiosos. Itachi foi a pessoa mais jovem a conseguir ingressar no doutorado de Oxford. Madara foi de bastardo-sem-nenhum-tostão a magnata excêntrico queridinho das colunas de fofocas. Sasuke era a última ponta do triunvirato, tinha que fazer jus a seu nome. Podia soar melodramático, mas era assim que o adolescente se sentia. Ele tinha um plano de seis anos. Ia terminar o ensino médio e ir pra Yale¹. Nada poderia mudar o rumo seguro da sua vida, ele não ia se desviar nem pelas motos, nem por um motoqueiro incrível com uma charmosa má reputação.

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...

Sasuke calculava que só iria encontrar Naruto de novo quando ele viesse pegar a moto pronta, eles trocariam duas palavras, ele a levaria embora e pronto! O problema estaria fora da sua vida. Esse pensamento o fazia infeliz e quando percebeu sua infelicidade, ele se sentiu mal humorado consigo mesmo. Sua irritação foi percebida por seus amigos na escola, segundo Suigetsu ele estava 'mais bastardo do que a média habitual'. E, como sempre, seu amigo culpou a necessidade reprimida de Sasuke por sexo. Suigetsu constantemente gostava de falar sobre a - ausente - vida sexual de Sasuke. Nas profundezas de seu subconsciente, o Uchiha tinha que concordar que, desta vez, o amigo tinha um pouco de razão.

Então, naquela tarde, quando terminou o período das aulas, o menino se dirigiu a oficina com uma massa de sentimentos conflitantes. Ele, pela primeira vez, questionava se devia seguir os conselhos terapêuticos do seu melhor amigo. Sua única experiência nesse campo foram os amassos e chupões violentos que trocara com Neji – um aluno de intercâmbio – um ano atrás, no sofá de Karin. – uma festa que ele foi arrastado por seus amigos, a primeira e única vez que bebera –. Esses pensamentos se misturaram com sua preocupação com o exame de Química que ele teria dali a dois dias, para o qual ainda não encontrara tempo para estudar.

Sasuke chegou ao trabalho, trocou de roupa e mergulhou no concerto da Haley Davidson preta – dedicação exclusiva – Killer Bee disse. Então era isso que faria.

O serviço era muito. E o garoto esqueceu o passar do tempo, então foi pego de surpresa quando levantou a vista e viu que já era noite. Com os ombros doloridos, Sasuke pegou um trapo, tentando limpar a sujeira das mãos. Ouviu os passos de alguém se aproximando. Com certeza o chefe. Se virou, tendo em mente conversar com ele sobre sair mais cedo amanhã para estudar, a frase se perdeu.

Era Naruto.

Perfeitamente arrumado para uma noite na balada. A camisa preta contrastava lindamente com o caramelo da sua pele e o louro brilhante do cabelo. Aquilo não era uma briga justa, pensou Sasuke irado. De jeito nenhum.

"Pensei em dar uma passada pra ver como ia a reforma na Wanda." Ele disse "Não imaginei te encontrar aqui tão tarde, garoto". O tom de Naruto era paternalista, condescendente. O mesmo que os adultos têm com crianças que insistem em fazer coisas que não é da idade delas. No começo é adorável, mas depois acham pateta.

Sasuke tinha ouvido isso, aquele tom de todo mundo, desde que começou a trabalhar. Ele se obrigou a aguentar, mas por alguma razão que ele não queria saber, não admitiria ouvir aquilo de Naruto_. Aquele_ cara não iria diminui-lo.

"Esse é meu horário normal." Meu deus, ele era sexy, não havia outra definição. _E eu estou sujo, suado, descabelado e... Mas que merda é essa? _Pensou Sasuke, trincando os dentes. Eu pareço uma garota. "E a propósito, 'Wanda' é pior que princesa. A criatividade anda em falta na sua família."

"Você tem algum problema com nomes, só pode." Ele riu. "Aliás, são quase nove da noite. Bee tem que se cuidar, senão vai ser preso por trabalho escravo infantil."

"Você tem algum problema com idade. Sendo assim." O Uchiha estava para lá de irritado com o essa história de _infantil_.

"Talvez, mas deve ter alguma lei que proíba os garotos trabalharem até depois da hora de dormir." Os olhos de Naruto brilharam maliciosos e o sorriso apareceu. De repente, Sasuke não conseguia ver nada de bonito naquele idiota.

"Não desde a última vez que verifiquei a legislação. Lá também não tinha nada sobre a circulação de imbecis, o que é uma pena, já que é tremendamente necessário."

A postura arrogante do homem se quebrou. Sasuke percebeu, com uma mordaz satisfação, que ele não esperava uma ofensa tão direta. Nunca se meta com um Uchiha.

"Você sempre zomba dos seus clientes, _seu merdinha_?" Agora não havia nenhum charme superior, nenhum sorriso brilhante. Apenas raiva.

Sasuke lançou seu melhor olhar contemple-e-lamente-ser-inferior. "Só os que pedem por isso."

Naruto só ficou imóvel cerrando os punhos. Dava para ver que ele estava fazendo muito esforço. Wow, aquele cara tinha alguns problemas em controlar seu gênio. Todas as histórias que o adolescente lera sobre brigas e má conduta passaram pela sua mente e ele inconscientemente se preparou para uma briga.

O loiro abriu os olhos e eles ficaram se encarando. Longe do flerte sensual que fora a primeira troca de olhares, esse estava carregando de tensão. Sasuke queria socar aquele rostinho malditamente perfeito.

"Naruto, o que você veio fazer aqui?" A voz de Bee.

O Uchiha se aproveitou daquela distração e foi direto para o banheiro. Ele precisava se acalmar. Que _porra_ foi aquela? Longe da visão de Naruto, ele pode ver o quão _irracional_ ele tinha sido. Sasuke nunca foi de se descontrolar dessa maneira, mesmo quando era criança. Nunca fizera birras. Nunca dera a seus desafetos nada além de olhar desdenhoso e agora quase foi aos socos com um desconhecido por causa de uma piadinha. Naruto o atingia bem mais do que ele considerou e em muito mais níveis. Ele tinha razão sobre ser cauteloso em torno daquele homem. Devia se controlar mais ou ia acabar perdendo o trabalho. Madara disse que ia voltar logo, mas não disse nada sobre voltar a sustenta-lo. Conhecendo a imprevisibilidade do tio, o castigo poderia terminar mês que vem ou ano que vem. Ele não estava muito certo de quanto tempo ficou trancado, mas quando saiu, Naruto tinha ido embora. Ele pegou a mochila e murmurou um adeus para os colegas. Assim que chegasse a casa, ia cair sobre os livros de Química para esquecer esse episódio bizarro.

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...

Os dias se passaram e Sasuke foi adquirindo características de uma personalidade obsessivo-compulsiva. Quando não estava enterrado em livros, estava enterrado no serviço, tudo com o intuito de chutar Naruto da sua mente. Aos domingos, quando era livre da escola e livre do trabalho, ele ia pegar sua moto, encher o tanque e ficar rodando ininterruptamente por ai, por horas. Era sua alegria, a única vez que conseguia ter a mente livre, cheia de um monte de nada. Algumas pessoas fazem yoga. Outras tai-chi-chuã. Ele passava dos 140 km por hora.

Não que Naruto estivesse fazendo o favor de deixar seu trabalho mais fácil, aparecendo dia sim, dia não na oficina. Ele e Killer Bee eram amigos de longa data. E cada vez que Sasuke ouvia o som cadenciado daqueles passos, ou aquela voz alegre, sentia vontade de gemer e se esconder. Mas ele era um Uchiha, colocava a sua melhor expressão fria e continuava onde estava. As conversas dos dois eram estranhamente rígidas agora. E apenas sobre Wanda. Uma vez ele estava numa conversa com C sobre as melhores peças para motos de Enduro. Ele deixou escapar que competia. C ficou impressionado. Sasuke percebeu que Naruto estava perto e que tinha ouvido. Parecia que ele queria fazer algum comentário. Não fez nenhum.

Uma ou duas vezes aconteceu deles se esbarrarem. Um simples encontrão. Que fazia o ar fugir subitamente dos seus pulmões. Desgraça pouca é bobagem por que Naruto além de tudo ainda _cheirava_ bem. Mesmo quando ajudava no trabalho, arregaçava as mangas e ficava todo sujo de graxa. Às vezes, uma parte da mente Uchiha, que havia se bandeado totalmente para o lado inimigo, lhe controlava quando ele ouvia o loiro dar aquela gargalhada feliz. Ele coçar a cabeça com ar envergonhadinho. Naruto, às vezes, dizia coisas que atestavam a veracidade das piadas de loiros, mas todo mundo esquecia quando ele dava aquele sorriso sacana. Aquele idiota. Aquele perdedor idiota. Aquele perdedor idiota sexy.

Sasuke entrara num consenso consigo mesmo e admitia que sentia alguma atração por Naruto. Muita, na verdade. Muita mesmo. E decidiu que aquilo era uma droga. Atração, instintos, hormônios, são todos irracionais. Todos eles começavam uma revolução em seu interior quando ele sentia o loiro lhe encarado. Ou melhor, lhe dando aquela secada de cair as folhas das árvores. O Uchiha não se devolvia o favor por mais que aquele corpo gostasse de aparecer nos seus sonhos. Só ficava repetindo na sua mente o plano de seis anos. Então havia algum alivio verdadeiro quando ele finalmente terminou com a moto e viu Uzumaki Naruto levá-la de lá. O cara mais gostoso que ele já tinha posto os olhos estava fora da sua vida. Que felicidade.

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...

Sasuke tinha pego a mania de ver vídeos das apresentações de Naruto e outros motoqueiros quando não tinha nada para fazer. Motocross Freestyle lhe interessava muito mais agora que estava à 9 dias 18 horas e 37 minutos sem ver o Uzumaki, mas hei, quem estava contando?

Seu humor agora sofria oscilações entre mau, péssimo e armagedon. Ele nunca fora muito falante, mas agora tinha criado uma linguagem completa de grunhidos irritados. Seus amigos o estranhavam, achando que ele tinha enlouquecido. Seus colegas de trabalho mais cientes da situação – claro, porque toda a guerra silenciosa de Sasuke e Naruto fora tudo, _menos_ discreta. Uma grande fonte de diversão, apostas e piadinhas por semanas, para falar a verdade. Não que os dois soubessem disso. Estavam muito ocupados tentando ignorar um ao outro - ficaram imaginando se aquilo teve mesmo o fim ali. Sasuke acreditava que sim.

Mas é claro que o Uchiha não conhecia nada sobre a persistência Uzumaki.

A distância da oficina de Killer Bee para a casa de Sasuke dava uns 20 minutos de caminhada. O ar frio da noite era bom, o fazia relaxar. O garoto tirou o iPod da mochila e colocou os fones de ouvido. O som das guitarras de Led Zepelin preencheu sua mente. Aquilo era uma parte boa da sua nova rotina, que surpreendentemente não parecia mais um castigo.

Hoje Kimimaru e Tayuya tinham lhe dado noticias. Uma competição de Enduro se aproximava. Sasuke tinha se inscrito naquela tarde, melhorando e muito o seu astral. Estava até considerando chamar seus amigos para irem assistir. A música e seus pensamentos o distraíram, então ele só notou a moto quando ela reduziu bem ao lado dele.

Wanda.

E claro, o seu loiro favorito – notem a profundo sarcasmo – a dirigindo. Naruto tirou o capacete e teve a ousadia de lhe lançar uma daqueles sorrisos malvados. O cretino.

"Você quer uma carona?"

A questão o pegou tão de surpresa que ele demorou quatro segundos inteiros preso na incredulidade antes de retrucar "Não, obrigado."

"Ah, vamos lá! Estou tentando levantar a bandeira branca."

"E por que _diabos _você faria isso?"

"Porque parece óbvio que você não vai fazer." Ambos ainda estavam se movimentando. "Estava esperando algum pedido de desculpas após suas agressões gratuitas a minha pessoa, mas você é mais teimoso do que eu imaginava, então resolvi ser magnânimo."

Agressões gratuitas? Sério?

"Escute aqui..." Sibilou o garoto com a chuva de impropérios se preparando.

"Ei, calma, calma foi só uma piadinha!" Naruto riu. "Eu queria cortar esse clima tenso entre nós dois, mas vivo esquecendo que você não tem senso de humor. Isso dificulta muito o meu trabalho."

A frase confundiu o Uchiha e isso deve ter transparecido no seu rosto porque o loiro voltou a falar.

"Eu não tenho ficado enfurnado naquela oficina por causa dos lindos olhos do Bee, Sasuke." Ninguém devia dizer seu nome daquele jeito. Era um crime contra a libido alheio. "Achei que tinha deixado isso claro na primeira vez."

Maravilha. O terreno escuro, misterioso e criptografado da paquera, porém por mais que aquele cara fosse _o_ sonho molhado, o garoto não estava interessado.

"Seus motivos por estar lá não me interessam."

"Você não facilita nada nunca, não é? Tudo bem, eu sou muito teimoso".

"Eu também."

"Pode até ser, mas eu tenho sua atração ao meu favor." Os olhos dele sempre faziam aquela maldita coisa de ficar cintilando? Droga.

"Atração? Fala Sério."

"Você blefa lindamente."

"Nos seus sonhos, idiota."

"Todas as noites nas últimas duas semanas." Isso fez Sasuke calar a boca. E entrar em choque. "Mas não se preocupe, vai ser realidade logo, logo."

A moto roncou e Naruto disparou pela rua. Sasuke foi reduzido a encara-lo até ele sumir. Aquele cara era tão sutil como um trator. Um trator grande e laranja que iria passar por toda vida cuidadosamente traçada do menino. Mer-da.

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...

Naruto não apareceu mais na oficina. Não que isso significasse que ele tinha jogado a toalha, porque Sasuke aprendeu rápido que o Uzumaki Naruto não desistia de nada, nunca.

Naruto o adicionou no Facebook. Ele recusou. Naruto tinha conseguido o número do seu celular – Sasuke estava com ganas de processar seu patrão por isso –. A primeira noite que acordou com o toque insistente e com um número que nunca vira antes na tela do aparelho, ficou irritado. Quando atendeu e ouviu o som inesquecível da voz do loiro, ficou furioso. Desligou na cara dele. Ele nunca ligara de novo. Só que agora, Sasuke recebia um fluxo regular de mensagens de texto. Algumas eram apenas para lhe desejar bom dia ou boa noite. Outras eram contando o que Uzumaki estava fazendo no momento. Um monte de nada. Um monte incrivelmente fofo de nada.

O loiro também pegara a mania de acompanhá-lo na saída do trabalho até em casa. Quase toda a noite ele aparecia com Wanda lhe oferecendo carona, ele recusava. Então Naruto o acompanhava silenciosamente até em casa. Ele se despedia e ia embora.

Aquilo estava sendo um verdadeiro teste de nervos para o moreno. Havia muito de Uzumaki Naruto na sua vida, havia muito dele na sua cabeça. Com horror, Sasuke reparou que esquecia parte do plano de seis anos enquanto estava na presença dele. A escola era o único lugar seguro. Sasuke quase gemia quando o horário das aulas acabava. Andava nas ruas prestando atenção a tudo. Com medo que uma moto preta aparecesse. Ele ia surtar.

Aquela manhã de sábado chegou como sopro de ar fresco na vida do Uchiha. A competição era hoje. Pulou da cama para preparar sua moto e seu equipamento. Kimimaru vinha dar uma carona e ajudá-lo com tudo. Os pais dele eram dois dos organizadores do evento. O dia amanhecia claro, mas o tempo em si estava frio. Às 11 horas, Sasuke chegou a trilha, já devidamente vestido com o macacão, só faltando o capacete. Ele tinha dado umas voltas na área de circuito. Terreno difícil, muitas pedras e muitas árvores. Os competidores estavam todos lá. Sasuke viu Jiroubou, Tayuya, Temujin e muitos outros conhecidos. Juugo, Suigetsu e Karin estavam a caminho também, mas talvez perdessem a largada. Chegou a hora. Ele colocou o capacete e montou. Permissão dada ele acelerou e partiu, deixando todos os problemas para trás.

Duas horas depois Sasuke estava sujo, doído, morto de cansado, mas era o vencedor. Juugo sorriu em aprovação, Karin lhe deu um beijo e um abraço e Suigetsu dizia aos berros para quem quisesse ouvir que ele era o treinador do Uchiha. A mentira lhe rendeu um monte de números de telefone femininos que era tudo o que o punk queria.

Sasuke tirou o blusão enlameado - para infelicidade de Karin e de algumas garotas ele tinha uma camiseta por baixo – e se afastou da aglomeração, procurando um lugar para trocar de roupa. Havia um número incomum de vendedores de brindes e lanches pelo lugar, mas o garoto tinha a chave do chalé dos pais de Kimimaru. Uma boa chuveirada era tudo que ele queria.

"Você é muito melhor do que eu pensava."

Ótimo, por que ele ainda se surpreendia?

Localizou Naruto em frente a uma barraca de cachorro-quente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu tenho a excelente desculpa de que este é um evento de Motocross... Mas, pra falar a verdade, eu só queria ver você."

Aquele perseguição de gato e rato já tinha chegado no limite. Hora de dar um fora definitivo no loirinho.

"Já chega desse joguinho. Você pode achar isso muito engraçado, mas..." Naruto parecia ignorar tudo o que Sasuke disse se aproximando. Ele estava invadido o espaço pessoal do Uchiha. Uma baita invasão.

"Joguinho? Acha que é uma piada? Você tem se olhado no espelho recentemente, Sasuke?"

"Você é um maldito cretino idiota."

"Eu sei." E porra, _finalmente _Naruto o beijou.

Uma parte escura do subconsciente de Sasuke queria isso desde sempre. Essa parte fez uma dancinha da vitória. Enquanto o resto da mente do Uchiha virou geleia.

Naruto era massa de energia crua e pulsante, seu beijo não deixou por menos. Suas línguas se encontraram num luta feroz enquanto os braços grandes dele o envolveram. Sasuke enterrou as mãos nas mechas loiras, puxando o rosto de Uzumaki contra ele. A pele de Naruto era quente, mesmo no clima frio, espalhando seu calor pelo mais jovem, o fazendo se sentir vivo, febril. Era muito melhor do que seus sonhos.

O beijo se tornou doloroso e Sasuke se separou a contra gosto. Naruto estava muito diferente de idiota bobo alegre que conhecera. Sem largar o menino nos seus braços, o Uzumaki arrastou os dois até um lugar vazio entre as árvores do começo da trilha, o vento frio acoitava, mas Sasuke estava preso numa gaiola de necessidade e calor, o baixo-ventre vibrando. Naruto soltou uma risadinha prensando o garoto contra uma árvore.

"Porra, você é tão gostoso." E voltou a atacar os lábios do moreno.

Naruto lhe deu uma aula sobre beijos e caricias e Sasuke, como bom aluno que era, aprendeu tudo rapidamente: beijos de língua profundos que arrepiavam o corpo, selinhos inocentes por todo o rosto e nos lábios inchados, beijos desleixados que faziam a saliva escorrer queixo abaixo, beijos do tipo que sugam, chupões dolorosos, lambidas sensuais, mordidas fortes. Sasuke repetia tudo marcando o corpo do loiro, pensamentos incoerentes rodando sua cabeça: meu, meu, _meu_...

As mãos insuportavelmente quentes de Naruto viajaram pelo peito dele, indo para baixo, Sasuke soube o que ele ia fazer e não acreditou.

"Mas, o que você está fazendo?" Perguntou ele, sussurrando contra os lábios inchados do Uzumaki.

"Considere um favor meu. Nos não temos mais muito tempo e você não quer encontrar seus amigos animado desse jeito, quer?" Naruto abriu as calças do Uchiha agarrando sua ereção.

Sasuke choramingou.

Se o moreno achava que a situação era alucinante antes, não se comparava nada com isso. A mão de Naruto era dolorosamente lenta enquanto o masturbava. O loiro agora cobria toda a extensão do seu rosto com beijinhos. Ele queria ouvir Sasuke pedir por aquilo.

O Uchiha pensou no seu orgulho, pensou no plano de seis anos, pensou nos seus pais e o bando de antepassados que estariam se revirando no túmulo.

E mandou todos se foderem com uma alegria voraz.

"Mais rápido, seu idiota." Gemeu o moreno.

"Eu não ouvi 'por favor'." Naruto sussurrou lascivamente no ouvido do menino.

Sasuke mordeu o ombro do Uzumaki. Com força de verdade.

"Ai!" Naruto parou tudo o que estava fazendo, mas não se afastou "Esse não é o caminho, Sasuke."

"Claro que é." Sasuke lambeu toda a extensão do pescoço de Naruto e mordiscou sua orelha sensualmente. "Esteve sonhando com isso por semanas, não é? Mas nós dois nesse estado não significa que vou seguir o caminho todo. Sua chance de me convencer. Faça valer a pena o meu tempo."

Ok. Quem era prostituta que assumiu o seu corpo e disse tudo aquilo?

Naruto agora parecia definitivamente selvagem. Ele voltou a atacar Sasuke acariciando sua ereção. O menino exigia 'mais rápido, mais forte'. E o loiro dava o que ele queria. Os olhos nunca desviando um do outro. Até que o fogo veio e Sasuke se desmanchou na mão do seu amante. Fraco e feliz.

Eles passaram os próximos instantes abraçados, tentado controlar a respiração. Depois eles se limparam ainda sem se olhar. Enquanto as ramificações do que acabara de fazer iam se espalhando na mente de Sasuke, Naruto o puxou.

"Agora você sabe tudo o que eu quero de você. É sua vez. Se quiser que isso continue, sabe como me achar." Ele beijou o cabelo de Sasuke e saiu.

E o único pensamento do Uchiha foi: O que eu faço agora?

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...

Sasuke nunca se considerou uma pessoa covarde. Ele era um Uchiha, no fim das contas. Um ser sem fraquezas. Ele acreditava piamente nisso. Então, por que não conseguia pegar o telefone e ligar para Naruto?

Os dias se passaram e toda a perseguição parou. Nada de aparições. Nada de pedidos. Nada de mensagens de texto. Sua vida voltara à normalidade, pena que essa condição não lhe servia mais. Naruto queria transar com ele, ele queria transar com Naruto. Muito. Loucamente. Por muito tempo. Ok, deu pra entender.

Pela primeira vez, Sasuke admitiu para si mesmo que não era sua atração o problema. Eram os riscos. Em todo o seu tempo de vida o jovem defendia sua solidão com unhas e dentes. Ele tinha família e amigos, obvio, mas havia sempre aquele canto onde ninguém poderia chegar nunca. Isso o fazia forte. Autossuficiente. E Naruto era uma ameaça. Ele podia o fazer ficar dependente. Emocionalmente dependente.

Ele desceu até a garagem... A impressionante coleção de motos do tio. As joias de Madara. O velho já tinha despedido ou aterrorizado uma quantidade enorme de pessoas só por tocarem nelas inapropriadamente. Todas juntas valiam 10 vezes a mansão. E a coleção vivia em expansão, pois sempre que saia em viagens, o Uchiha voltava com um novo tesouro. Era mestre em achá-las. Pensar no tio lhe deu um sentimento irracional de saudades. Madara nunca diria não a alguma coisa que queria por sentir medo. O velho ria na cara do perigo. Literalmente.

Esse pensamento fez Sasuke puxar o celular.

Naruto não veio com Wanda, mas veio com aquela famigerada moto laranja. Sério, aquilo quase cortou o clima de Sasuke. Mas ele estava com uma jaqueta de motoqueiro escura que faria delirar uma beata. Sasuke o levou para a oficina do tio. Os olhos do Uzumaki brilharam como os de uma criança quando ele viu as motos. Aquilo quebrou a tensão entre os dois.

"Você parece uma criança que se perdeu na loja doces." Tentativa patética de Sasuke de iniciar uma conversa. Ele estava nervoso.

"De certa forma, isso não poderia ser mais verdadeiro." Naruto o encarou daquele jeito. "Mas eu já encontrei exatamente o que eu quero."

Sasuke queria ter uma réplica inteligente, mas como sempre, o terreno da sedução era um mistério para ele. Além disso, ele estava farto de joguinhos. O jovem foi até Naruto e o puxou para um beijo, querendo transmitir tudo que sentira nas últimas semanas.

Naruto o respondeu com igual desespero e os dois ficaram lá tentando sugar as almas um do outro pela boca. Naruto quebrou o beijo e soltou abobadamente:

"Isso é um sim?"

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa, seu idiota?"

"Você gosta de me insultar, não é? Sasuke," Uma lambida no pescoço. "Precisa ser punido."

"Faça o seu pior." O menino deu um sorriso travesso e puxou o lábio inferior do amante com os dentes.

Naruto gemeu com isso. Havia algo selvagem no seu olhar... Algo parecido com _fome._ Ele envolveu o menino pela cintura o suspendendo e sentando aquele corpo na moto mais próxima encostada na parede, todo o processo levou menos de 10 segundos e parecia que Sasuke não pesava mais que uma folha de papel. O Uchiha extasiado envolveu a cintura de Naruto com as pernas. A moto oscilou perigosamente.

Sasuke despiu Naruto de sua jaqueta e o loiro o ajudou a tirar a camisa. Os músculos divididos e proeminentes dele eram tudo que ele sonhava em seus devaneios mais sujos. Naruto por sua vez, rasgou a camisa de Sasuke, algo na mente do menino protestou, mas foi silenciado pelas mãos do loiro que corriam todo seu corpo, numa espécie de adoração silenciosa.

"Você não sabe o que me fazia passar naquela oficina." Naruto baixou a cabeça mordiscando o peito de Sasuke, brincando com um de seus mamilos. "Sempre naquelas jeans apertadas, se inclinado pra mim, oferecendo." As palavras eram entrecortadas com beijos e mordidas. A mente de Sasuke tinha obliterado todo o entendimento. "Você me fez sofrer, Sasuke, e vai pagar por isso."

O Uchiha atacava, impiedoso, o pescoço do seu amante. O cheiro almiscarado de Naruto amortecendo seus sentidos. A pele dele tinha um gosto tão bom. Aquilo lhe dava curiosidade de sentir toda a extensão dela.

Beijaram-se novamente. O beijo em si era confuso, desleixado e não havia nada que pudesse ser melhor. As mãos trêmulas do moreno abriram o zíper da calça do Uzumaki. O processo demorou muito. Sasuke puxou calça e cueca de modo grosseiro vendo pela primeira vez a enorme ereção de Naruto. Nossa. Ele era perfeito em toda a parte.

Sasuke forçou a mão sobre os ombros do seu amante, obrigando ele a se afastar, os olhos nublados de luxúria de Naruto o encararam, contrariados, até o menino sair de moto e cair de joelhos. Abocanhado o delicioso pedaço de carne pulsante que era a ereção do loiro.

O gemido que Naruto deu foi tão gutural que poderia acordar os mortos. Sasuke nunca na vida fizera nada remotamente parecido, então a ação foi, em si, desajeitada. Ele ergueu a vista para Naruto e este o segurou pelos cabelos, ensinando-lhe o ritmo. Sasuke obrigou-se a relaxar a garganta e continuar. Valeu a pena. O Uzumaki parecia perdido em algum Nirvana profundo e particular.

Os gemidos e maldições de Naruto encheram a sala. Antes que Sasuke soubesse o que estava acontecendo, seu amante o puxou e o levantou. Muito a contragosto, o jovem se viu guiado à parede, virado o rosto contra ela. O gesto não era carinhoso. Sasuke deu um gemidinho de protesto.

"Relaxe." Sussurrou Naruto contra seu ouvido. "Eu quero estar dentro de você quando gozar."

"Mas eu quero ver você, tocar você."

"Hoje não, hoje você só vai sentir... Isso é um castigo, lembra?"

Sasuke soltou uma enxurrada de palavrões em protesto, mas Naruto apenas riu. As mãos dele brincavam com seus mamilos enquanto aquela boca maldita atacava seu colo. O Uchiha foi reduzido a uma poça de necessidade crua.

"Lubrificante?" A voz maldita no seu ouvido.

"Na mesinha." Sussurrou em resposta.

Naruto foi e voltou mais rápido do que uma bala. Livrando Sasuke das roupas restantes ele o preparou com cuidado, muito diferente de rudeza do ataque em geral. Enquanto o loiro mexia os dedos dentro dele, ele soltou um 'pronto?'.

"Faça logo. Eu não sou uma maldita garota." O moreno rosnou.

"Não, Sasuke, você é muito melhor." E o penetrou.

Dizer que a dor foi grande seria subestimar muito a situação. Sasuke não conseguiu segurar o grito traidor que lhe escapou dos lábios. Naruto o enchendo totalmente, começou a distribuir beijinhos no seu colo e masturbá-lo para distraí-lo, mas Sasuke parecia não se acostumar com a invasão. O pânico torcia em seu ventre, mas, mesmo assim, ele obrigou sua voz a sair firme.

"Mexa-se."

"Tem certeza?"

"Apenas faça o que eu disse, droga."

Naruto começou com movimentos lentos. A queimação atravessava o moreno, mas algum ponto entre Naruto e o vai e vem ritmado, aquela queimação passou a ser deliciosa. Quando o loiro atingiu o feixe de nervos, Sasuke se contraiu, fazendo ambos gemerem loucamente. As investidas ficavam mais fortes, mais rápidas e o Uchiha chorava por mais. Naruto atrás de si sussurrava coisas imundas nos seus ouvidos. Havia dor, mas uma dor quente e alucinante. Sasuke apoiou as mãos na parede e Naruto pôs as suas por cima das dele. Era demais. Nenhum ser humano aguentaria suportar esse mundo de sensações.

"Estou quase lá." Gemeu o adolescente.

"Juntos, Sasuke." Um momento depois, ambos vieram.

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...

Sasuke se vestiu numa letargia deliciosa, Naruto estava ao seu lado e sempre que estava ao alcance dele, o loiro lhe beijava. Um doce. Sasuke não gostava de doces, mas poderia se acostumar com isso.

Eles subiram e Uchiha caiu na cama. Naruto ficou na porta do quarto olhando para ele. Se tivesse forças o adolescente teria rido. O Uzumaki parecia um cachorrinho que foi posto para fora e agora implorava ao dono para voltar para o conforto do lar. Sasuke levantou a mão fazendo um gesto para o outro entrar no quarto. Naruto foi direto para a cama, deitando ao seu lado e o abraçando. É, definitivamente um cachorrinho.

"Eu te machuquei?"

"Acho que um pouco, mas tudo bem... Eu queria."

Ambos mergulharam num silencio tranquilo. A questão 'pra onde vamos daqui?' não foi dita, mas pesava no ar mesmo assim.

"Sasuke?"

"Hum?" O menino estava com a mente vagando naquele agradável limiar entre a consciência e o sono.

"Você quer sair comigo?"

Sasuke despertou.

"O que?"

"Bom, as pessoas geralmente têm encontros e se conhecem melhor antes de ter sexo, a gente meio que inverteu a ordem e agora está na hora de nós jantarmos e irmos ao cinema, ou algo clichê assim."

Sasuke se virou para encarar Naruto. O idiota falava sério.

"Eu achei que você só queria sexo."

Foi a vez de Naruto dizer espantado.

"O quê?"

"Toda a perseguição e a paquera tosca. Achei que você só queria transar comigo."

Naruto puxou a Sasuke para mais perto de si.

"Você é doido? Não tem nenhum jeito de eu deixar você escapar agora. Estou louco por você. Pensei que era óbvio."

Sasuke, de repente, se sentiu muito idiota, por isso soltou.

"Mas você não é tipo: um bêbado, brigão e com uma alta rotatividade de parceiros?"

"Onde você ouviu essa droga?"

Sasuke corou. De verdade.

"Em lugar nenhum."

Dava para ouvir as engrenagens do cérebro de Naruto trabalhando furiosamente. Então ele entendeu.

"Andou pesquisando sobre mim?" O loiro abriu um sorriso brincalhão.

"Nunca." O Uchiha ainda estava vermelho.

"Oooooooooooooooh, Você fez isso, sim! Andou colecionado fotos minhas publicadas na internet também, Sasuke?

"Saia da minha cama, seu idiota."

"Não." Ele apertou o garoto ainda mais no seu abraço. "Me escute: todas aquelas notícias são um monte de lixo. Eu _fui_ mesmo uma peste na adolescência. Tenho alguns problemas com meu gênio, mas eu estou melhor. Sou um bom garoto agora. Eu até faço faculdade.

"Você faz faculdade?" Agora sim, Sasuke não duvidava de mais nada no mundo.

"Sim. No momento estou de férias, mas eu curso medicina."

"Impossível." Zombou Sasuke. "Você é estúpido."

"Sempre uma doçura de pessoa." Naruto riu. "Eu posso provara amanhã vamos para minha casa... E depois para a dos meus pais. Minha mãe está louca pra te conhecer, mesmo."

"Você falou de mim para ela?"

"Não, mas como estou agindo como um lunático nos últimos tempos, ela sabe que tem alguém."

Era muita informação para o cérebro de Sasuke protestar. Ele soltou um grunhido, se aconchegando no peito de Naruto. Ele podia lidar com tudo quando acordasse.

...0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0...

Os dois estavam juntos oficialmente há um mês. Os amigos de Sasuke ainda não tinham se recuperado do choque. Seu tio lhe mandara um email dizendo que ia voltar dentro de uma semana. Ele estava meio nervoso de ter que lidar com dois malucos de uma vez.

Porque era isso que Naruto era. Maluco. E também um ser pulsante de energia infinita. Naruto era hiperativo. E um pervertido de mão cheia. Vivia querendo agarrar Sasuke em lugares públicos e tinha certo tesão por cosplays - chegou ao cúmulo de perguntar o que Sasuke acharia de uma roupa de empregadinha francesa. O Uchiha o olhou incrédulo. Mostrou direitinho o que achava dessa ideia. Nunca achou que as técnicas de tortura ensinadas pelo tio tinha alguma aplicação prática. Foi uma grata surpresa -, além de ser louco por macarrão instantâneo. Fala sério, quem mais gosta dessa droga?

Eles andavam de motos juntos, Naruto estava ensinado a Sasuke sobre o Freestyle. Eles faziam trilhas juntos. Quando eles iam a praia, andavam de jet-ski. Naruto fazia _le parkur. _Ele se ofereceu para ensinar, mas o moreno se recusou, afirmando que 'pular como um macaco' por ai não era esporte. Seus programas de casal nunca eram normais. A primeira vez que jantaram juntos, Naruto o levou para um torneio de vale-tudo. Naruto comeu cachorro-quente, mas não conseguiu convencer seu namorado a comer algo 'infestado de germes', então o Uchiha sobreviveu à base de salgadinhos. Que romântico.

Naruto era ciumento. Bastante. As mensagens de texto voltaram com força total. Ele era superprotetor, isso causava várias brigas da linha 'pare de agir assim, eu não sou uma garota'. Eles discutiam muito, vorazmente, cada um ia para um lado. Até Naruto ligar para ele. Era sempre o Uzumaki a dar o braço a torcer. Eles iam se encontrar, ter trinta segundos de conversa e ter sexo de reconciliação. Alguns clichês de relacionamento são maravilhosos.

Agora Sasuke dormia confortavelmente nos braços de Naruto. Eles estavam na casa do Uchiha. Ele estava voltando a consciência, contra a vontade, mas o que diabos estava acontecendo? Ele abriu os olhos e viu Naruto ferrado no sono. O que o acordara?

Alguém mais estava no quarto e, quando ele levantou a vista, viu uma figura alta e bem formada, vestindo um caríssimo terno negro feito sobre medida. O rosto perfeitamente simétrico com olhos negros reluzindo e um sorrisinho mordaz. A cabeleira lustrosa completava a impressionante visão.

Uchiha Madara.

Merda.

Havia muitos jeitos de Madara descobrir sobre Naruto, mas obviamente o universo conspirou contra o garoto, o fazendo descobrir do jeito mais embaraçoso. Madara fez um gesto com as mãos sinalizando que iria lá para fora e que eles falariam lá. Ele saiu e Sasuke reprimiu o gemido. Saindo da cama com cuidado para não acordar o namorado, ele vestiu a camisa do pijama, agradecendo silenciosamente não ter dormido nu.

O Uchiha mais velho inspecionava o resto da casa com olhos de falcão. Sasuke fez um barulhinho na garganta para anunciar sua presença, o tio se virou e...

... Deu o maior sorriso que Sasuke já o tinha visto dar.

"Eu esperava apostas, esperava sexo e drogas, mas acho que um bárbaro do norte sexy está de bom tamanho. Seu castigo está suspenso."

Sasuke tentou muito duro entender aquele raciocínio, sério. Mas nenhum estalo lhe veio à mente.

"O quê?"

"Você se comportou com um adolescente. Estou orgulhoso."

"Ãh?"

Madara deu uma risadinha.

"Você tem me preocupado muito nos últimos tempos, Sasuke. Tem 16 anos e eu nunca tive nenhum problema em criá-lo. Pensei que você era bom em esconder seus rastros, por isso dei uma olhadinha no seu notebook."

"Você andou mexendo nas minhas coisas?" A voz Sasuke soou baixa e furiosa.

"Meus direitos como seu guardião... Como eu dizia? Ah, sim. Vasculhei seu notebook." Madara se sentou numa poltrona. "Nada de inútil, nada de perigoso, nem uma gota de pornografia. Até que achei aquele seu horrível plano de seis anos. Você estava se perdendo, meu amado sobrinho, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa."

"Você sumiu por quase quatro meses e me deixou sem um centavo _porque eu sou uma pessoa responsável?"_

"Exato." Ele se levantou. "Não entende o quanto isso é preocupante? Nenhum adolescente é responsável. Isso é uma utopia religiosa e tola. Eu tinha que forçá-lo a viver sua adolescência, então deixei você sem dinheiro ou supervisão. Deu certo. Você achou um parceiro sexual viril e obviamente maior de idade." O Uchiha colocou as mãos nos ombros do sobrinho. "E, como minhas suspeitas sobre sua sexualidade estão corretas, eu tenho outra notícia." Sasuke não falou nada, estava em choque. "Outro morador virá se juntar a nós na próxima semana. Meu namorado fixo, espero que vocês dois se deem bem."

"Desde quando _você_ tem _namorado fixo_?"

"Desde que fui pedido em namoro três meses atrás. Não é adorável?" Madara levantou o queixo e Sasuke pode ver a corrente com uma pedra azul brilhante e obviamente cara.

"O Senju é casado."

"Divorciado. Você precisa ler mais a coluna de fofocas." Madara caminhou até a porta. "Estou indo trabalhar, ver se Nagato cuidou bem de meus investimentos na minha ausência. Eu volto para o jantar junto com Hashirama. Convide seu lourinho e comeremos juntos como uma grande família feliz." O coroa deu seu melhor sorriso cretino antes de sumir.

Assim que a névoa de incredulidade se dissipou da mente de Sasuke, o garoto deu um estranho sorriso maníaco carregado de raiva. Enquanto se dirigia ao quarto para acordar seu namorado e lhe fazer uma proposta: ele vestiria a roupa de empregada francesa e em troca o loiro seria seu parceiro num homicídio.

_**Fim**_

1. Yale é uma das universidades privadas mais prestigiadas do mundo. Fica em Connecticut, EUA e faz parte da Ivy League. A instituição possui uma histórica rivalidade com Havard.

Gostaram? Mandem reviews!


End file.
